Demons aren't so bad
by xxXshadowkatXxx
Summary: Duo Luciana and Florence are Fallen angels. Powerful and mighty creatures that are greater that arch angels or warrior demons and on the side of the 'Devil' they are unstoppable ruthless assassins. But this time they weren't sent to earth to kill or battle, no this was very different reason. T for violence and language in later chapters.


The two figures strode carefully through the hallways. The pair, sisters although they looked nothing alike, seemed nervous. And what with the images of massacre, blood, death and war on the walls it was hardly a mystery why the teens were uneasy. But unfortunately it wasn't only the morbid scenes that attacked their nerves but the fact they were here through invitation.

The twins had been summoned to the demon kings castle to participate in some sort of 'secret mission' as the guard who had scurried to get them well phrased. For you see dear reader, these weren't just any ordinary demons. This particular assassin duo was one of the most deadly in all the realm humans had rightly named Hell. These sisters, ruthless twins, were in fact or rather used to be angels. Simple peaceful beings that resided in Heaven and did everything in their power to aid the souls of humans into their paradise like lands. Unfortunately these two, a duet of seemingly untouchable synchronized spirits, were banished to earth for reasons neither will explain.

Left broken, separated, hurting and betrayed the sisters desperately searched for one another and would have been unsuccessful in their hunt for the other half of themselves if right then the past demon prince hadn't appeared to them and offered them a choice. Find each other with his aid and get their wings back if they were willing to become the willing servers of Hell's royal family. Neither turned down the offer and took it up instantly giddy not only to see their twin but also to have their missing appendages returned.

As promised their wings were returned instead of the silky pure white feathers they were granted in Heaven, black wings took their place. Almost identical in size but with softer black feathers replacing the blinding white and also granted incredible power. Propelling them faster than their old wings were ever capable of. Finally as the young demon had promised the girls found one another and were so elated at the renewal of their fallen limbs and the presence of the other that even the so called 'burning fires of Hell' didn't stop their high. If anything the view they were greeted with, a cluster of houses none looking that much different than the residences located in Heaven, the icing on the cake for Luciana, the younger twin, was that the children instead of walking straight backed down the street to get to school and then instantly rushing home to begin revision of the newly learned topic were on the streets. Laughing and playing to their hearts content. For Florence the elder twin it was the fact that not only were the children laughing but the adults too. In their previous home the adults although kind and smiling never laughed. Not truly.

This surprisingly happy and carefree place was where the teens grew and learned exactly how the royal family intended to use them. It turned out the king of demons had a long time feud with the king of angels. This fact didn't surprise either of the sisters. It took little common sense to figure this fact out though the twins knew little of the progression of the war. Only guardian angels and archangels fought or flew down to earth which is where you are most likely to find a demon. The king decided that since this pair were an experiment they would be used to assassinate other angels. Mostly angels that were banished to earth were either eaten by demons or died in agonizing pain due to the loss of their wings. The sisters had no complaints. The banishment from their homelands had made a fire flicker in both fallen angels. An anger at the betrayal and no amount of angel bloodshed would tame the now unruly fires.

This was how they spent the next thousand years of their immortal lives. And this brings us to the current moment where both the fallen angels had arrived at the double black doors.

"What do you think he wants?" Luciana asked, looking up to her elder sister who didn't return the look but rather studied the wood doors as if she hadn't seen them a million times before. Usually they were sent a letter and came to the palace with the targets head on a platter. Not literally, the royal family much preferred to see the heart or soul, which only angels could collect. This whole being summoned to the palace first was completely new.

"I don't know Luci" the elder said finally. Sill defiantly refusing to even glance at the slightly nervous younger teen. With extreme reluctance Flo raised her clenched, white knuckles and rapped curtly on the majestic double doors.

After a few agonising minutes of antagonising silence the doors swung forth, allowing passage. Florence squared her shoulders and marched into the royal throne room, the more vulnerable teen at her heels, much like a small dog.

The throne room of the king of demons was impressive to say the least. A great fireplace crackled serenely on the left side of the room flanked with great portraits of previous rulers, some glaring, some staring at the intruders. The right side of the room was occupied by red satin curtains that delicately embraced the window that stared forlornly at the rippling landscape. The black marble of the floor sparkled from their feet. The surface was so clean and polished it could have easily been mistaken for blackened, murky waters. Golden lined carpets of crimson rolled the length of the hall and proudly paved the pathway to the thrones, which in themselves were breathtaking. Four great black structures that loomed over the visitors who would kneel humbly at the foot of the stairs below.

Usually when the sisters came swaggering into their throne room all four royals were present. The Demon who normally sat on the throne to greet them back was the same, surprisingly, kind hearted soul who had found the girls on earth. The prince had blossomed since then into a fine ruler and never missed an opportunity to see the pair. This was why both were surprised to see his absence, and not only was his majesty missing but also his wife and daughter. Both of whom would be located on their thrones on the kings right. On his left was the throne of his sister. The princess, who was strangely present. This was proving to be a highly irregular visit. The princess was almost always busy with human affairs and charged with keeping an eye on the angels. The fact she was even able to see the girls for more than a minute was out of the ordinary.

This occasion was anything but ordinary. Only Princess Amelia was seated and the normally smiling sibling of the realms beloved monarch looked troubled.

Her red eyes flickered in the ever dancing light streaming from the almightily fire place which was suddenly roaring with lively flames. The twins approached the throne suddenly confidently, they couldn't show weakness especially not in front of the princess herself, and bowed low as they reached the feet of the ruling female.

It was a sign of complete respect and trust, in the demon world when you would see a member of the royal family you were to drop to your knees and place your head on the floor. As far as the girls could remember the last time a demon had decided to ignore the law, probably due to a few more glasses of alcohol than they should have. The result wasn't pretty, the old king was a cold hearted man, quite unlike the new king whom was a kind heated soul. A soul who was currently missing.

After a few tense moments Amelia managed a small smile, "Rise" she whispered and although her voice wasn't loud the statement- no command- still had a razor sharp edge to her ordinarily nonchalant voice. The princess was not happy. The twins rose in unison, their heads still slightly bowed in respect. "I suppose you are wondering why you have been summoned here, no?"

"Yes maim" Flo answered easily keeping her voice as steady as normal. The smile that had graced the Princess's lips disappeared.

"My brother is dying." This simple statement was enough to wrench a painful gasp from Luci, whose eyes were already beginning to heat up. Tears building at the thought of losing her king and friend. Florence however manage to keep her raging emotions in check.

"Your highness, if it is ok, I would like to know how that is possible. We finished a mission and saw him not a week ago and he seemed perfectly healthy at the time." Amelia stood and descended the stairs, her red net dress fluttered at the movement and her black cloak wrapped itself closer to its owner as she descended the stairs so she was eye level with the assassins.

"As you know yesterday he journeyed to the human realm to see how the battle was and to breathe new life into the soldiers who are currently fighting, although the angels haven't provoked an attack on us, the demons, they have been particularly eager to beat us to souls even more than usual. Unfortunately my brother was attacked by an archangel when collecting a stray soul he happened to discover. The medical demon thinks it is an angel illness, a poison. Your mission is to journey to the human realm and collect the most powerful of dark sorcerers." Luciana beat her sister to a reply.

"Of course we'll do it! After all we still owe the king so much, I would do anything to ensure the safety of our old friend and I'm certain I speak for Florence also when I say we are proud to be aiding the king back to full health!" The elder nodded looking at the stand in queen with determined eyes. To which the queens own red ones flashed.

"Very well then. Thank you both, I'm sure this means as much to me as it will do for my brother's wife and daughter." She then managed a small smile "you are dismissed" They nodded and turned their backs, just as the doors were about to swing shut Amelia called out to them, concern in her voice now rather than the gratitude that had laced it moments before "be careful, my sisters!" and with that the most feared assassins in all the realms, the fallen angels ruthless killers with no hearts, were off to fetch Arthur Kirkland. Aka England.

And there's the first chapter DONE! (I'm sorry it's so short but have patience!) I own do not own Hetalia no matter how I wish it to be true. God I love this show. Please R&R that would be lovely and tell me if I should continue with this story. Peace!


End file.
